


Honor Code

by TutkaGirl



Series: Adventures of Tony Dinozzo and Seeley Booth [3]
Category: Bones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Cute, Episode: s03e07 Honor Code, M/M, Zia finds out about Parker, but not about Tony/Seeley, slight homophobic behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutkaGirl/pseuds/TutkaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zach Tanner's father is kidnapped Tony takes the little boy in until they find him again. However nothing is that simple in the Booth household, and Ziva figures out that Tony has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Code

**Author's Note:**

> *awkward laughing* Soooooo, I'm not dead? 
> 
> My life has been thrown into turmoil lately, my dad lost his job, I started senior year and I didn't have time for writing for pleasure :\ Sorry it has taken so long to write this, but it is here, and the next installment is on my computer waiting for the finishing touches so you might have that by the end of the night. Love you guys thanks for sticking with this and motivating me with reviews! 
> 
> BTW, I have made it so Tony has convinced Parker to call him papa in public but Parker is still adamant about him being momma while at home. Just in case it confuses anyone

“Tony, Tony . . . TONY!” Seeley Booth’s voice pierced through Dinozzo’s dreams right before a four year old body-slammed right into his sternum. 

“OOOF!” the Italian sat straight up in bed, Parker clinging to his neck, trying to get his breath back. He had noticed that it was more difficult to recover from the morning hop on pop routine. 

“Momma you need to get up! It’s almost time for work. Grandpa will be upset if you’re late!” Parker said, “Daddy said he would make us chocolate chip pancakes if you got up right now. Hurry, hurry!” The blonde jumped off the bed and sped down the hall to wash up for breakfast, Booth laughed as his husband groaned into his pillow and curled into fetal position. He walked over and whispered to the lump in bed. 

“Tony, tonight Gibbs promised to take Parker off our hands, but he might take it back if you are late. And I thought we had . . . plans. For tonight, right?” Seeley almost laughed again as Dinozzo sprang out of bed, ran down the hall, scooped up Parker and fireman carried him down the stairs. The laughing squeal wafting up from the kitchen made Seeley grin and begin the walk downstairs ready to make pancakes for his two favorite boys.

***

“A whole hour for lunch Probie? Really? Maybe you should get a wife and have her make your lunches. It’s worked great for me so far,” Tony began to poke as soon as he saw McGee walk from the elevator. 

“Parker might call you papa in public but last time I babysat you were still ‘momma’ at home, Tony.”

“That’s irrelevant-”

“And while Ziva and I were out she asked me to show her the best routes to work. You know her driving has gotten a lot better, barely broke any laws this time,” the younger agent smiled and walked over to his desk.

“Let me get this straight,” Tony stood waving around the PB&J Parker had made for his lunch with Booth, “Ziva asked you, who can barely navigate the Navy Yard, to show her the best way to work?” McGee looked condescendingly at his senior and nodded, “Well what about me? I know ever short cut in the metro area, because Parker has to be at day-care on time ever day. Those alone could shave at least ten minutes off her commute.”

“Don’t know what to tell you, maybe if you would just tell her about you even having a kid she would realize that you aren’t the idiot you play at,” McGee really was hoping that Tony would fess up soon because even he was getting angry at some of the pointed remarks towards his friend. 

“She will find out when I am ready for her to find out and no sooner,” Tony looked steadily at his Probie until he got the message. Then spun around to get back to work, “Still, it doesn’t make sense. Unless . . . haha, maybe I intimidate her.” Tony and McGee both knew it was bullshit but Dinozzo still had a reputation to uphold and ZIva would be in any moment. 

Sometimes he kinda wanted to just tell her and get it over with, but he still didn’t quite trust her enough. Just because the director made her a part of the team didn’t mean Ziva was there for good reasons. 

***

“I’m waiting for Agent Dinozzo to ask me a question,” Gibbs gave his senior agent a pointed look. 

“I thought you knew better that to be vague with children Tony,”

“Well thats the funny thing with Parker, give him just the slightest prompting and he just-” Tony knew he deserved that headslap more than most others he got.

“What did you see Zach?” Tony asked.

***

“Hey Seeley, we might have to postpone Parker staying with Gibbs until this case it over,”

“Why?” Booth asked from the other end of the phone. They had been planning this night for a couple days now and everything was set up and ready to proceed just as long as they got home on time.

“Weeeell, this case is a little bit more complicated than most,” Tony explained about Zach, and how the boy was going to be taken to a group home if a foster family couldn’t be found soon.

“Then I’ll start dinner when I get home, and Parker will clean his room,” Booth said, and Tony knew he had the best husband ever.

***

“Do you want me to tell the boy?” Ziva asked, Gibbs knew that she didn’t know where he would actually be going tonight so he said,

“No, I’ll handle it, here sit down, put out a BOLO on the composites. Hey Zach, Good job on the sketches man,” Gibbs smiled.

“Thanks,” Zach was quiet as he look over to the woman and man speaking to Tony by the elevator, “That’s Social Services, huh,” 

“Mhm, yeah they are gonna help take care of you until we get your dad back.”

“I can take care of myself,”

Gibbs smiled at the kids resilience, “I don’t doubt that,”

“But I still have to go.” Zach said as the walked toward the small group.

“Yeah just for a while,” Gibbs reassured.

“Mr. Dinozzo I still don’t think this is a good idea,” the woman said, there was an edge in her voice.

“Why? Because we are a same sex household? We already have a son and if you wish to speak to him you may, but right now this is the best option and you know it as much as I do.” Tony raised his voice and Zach looked confused. 

“That may be but-”

“No.” Gibbs says and looks the woman in the eye, “if you would like to dispute this I’m sure you can take it up with the judge who ruled that my agent and his husband are suitable foster parents and until you do, Zach will be going into the care of Tony Dinozzo and Seeley Booth.” The woman looked about to argue but the man standing next to her interrupted.

“Melanie, stop it or I will be reporting your behavior to our superior. Mr. Dinozzo, I just need you to sign these papers and you can take Zach home.” The man pulled Tony aside to fill out the paper work. 

“Mr. Gibbs?” Zach looked confused, so the grey-hair marine knelt to his level and spoke.

“Dinozzo might act like a child, but the safest place for you right now is with him. You’ll also get to meet Parker, I think you’ll like him,” Zach appeared uncomfortable so Gibbs smiled at him, and handed him his card, “If you need to reach me for any reason, just call this number and I promise to answer.” The little boy looked at the stiff paper and nodded. Then turned around to walk with Tony into the elevator. 

***

“Seeley? I have Zach’s little music thing, I’m on my way to the house to return it.” 

“Gibbs we have a problem. Some guys were tailing me after I picked up Parker and Zach, I was half way home before I noticed. I pretended to stop at the store and they started shooting, but I got away. We are back at your house, the kids are under the boat and I’m monitoring the door.” 

Gibbs sped the whole way home. The boys ended up spending the night while Seeley kept watch outside and Tony stayed at work. 

***

The team was waiting for Gibbs. This was unprecedented, never before had they been at work before their surly boss. Just as Tony was going to call to make sure nothing happened with Parker or Zach, the elevator dinged and Jethro walked out. Zach on his heels and Parker sleeping on his shoulder. 

Tony jumped up and intercepted his before he got in earshot of Ziva and McGee. 

“Why are you so late? It’s already noon and I thought you were going to take Parker to Sarah’s?” Tony hissed, holding out his hands for his son.

“Well, I would have loved to Dinozzo, but her daughter has lice.” Gibbs snarled, “And I just got him to sleep. They both had nightmares last night,” He finished in a softer tone, and Tony nodded and looked down to the six-year-old. 

“Do you want to take a nap with Parker?” Zach nodded and yawned. Tony turned around and led the way to his desk. Both Probies watched as Tony fished in his desk for two noise-canceling headphones, put them on the kids and laid them both down underneath the extra desk. As he walked to his own chair and sat, Ziva opened her mouth.

“Who is the other child? Commander Tanner’s file only listed Zach.” She looked suspiciously at her co-worker.

“Ziva,” Gibbs barked as his walked down the stairs to MTAC, “Parker, my grandson, will be staying with Zach until we find his father. Wake either up and you will be dealing with a cranky four-year-old.” 

The Israeli’s eyes widened and nothing more was said about the children sleeping in the bullpen. 

***

“Mmmm,” Ziva’s head popped up and she zeroed in on the noise. Gibbs was already there, kneeling next to the boys, “Grandpa?” a tiny voice asked.

“Yeah, Parker,” Gibbs said, she had never heard his voice sound so gentle. 

“Where is papa?” The voice whined. 

“Your papa will be back soon, just sleep some more,” there is another whine and Gibbs adopted a stern look, “Parker Ethan Booth, you better not roll your eyes at me. Now, you can go back to sleep or stay quiet,” 

Gibbs walked back over to his desk and Ziva watches him, “I did not know you had children Gibbs,”

“I don’t,”

Ziva looked confused, she opened her mouth to speak, shook her head and went back to work. 

“I’m telling you Probie, there is no way that you would ever, ever let a stranger around your kid with a gun. I don’t care how shitty a parent you are, that is hardwired into your subconscious from the first moment you look into your child’s eyes.”

“But, Tony, come on this is just a little bit too-”

“No! Timothy Not-A-Parent McGee, no matter who you are, child plus stranger with a gun equals not happening ever. Now drop it.” Ziva was surprised how sharp he sounded. Normally any teasing nicknames had the soft, older-brother-like edge to them. 

“Boss, will you please tell Dinozzo that not all parents are-”

“PAPA!” Parker’s little body was swept up into Tony’s arms and he started babbling right away about how cool Zach was and how they were gonna be friends forever. Zach’s head popped out from under the desk to watch the commotion.

“Parker, how about you and Zach go down to Ducky? I think they might have a present for you being so brave yesterday. You think you can ride the elevator by yourself?” the little boy’s eyes widened and he nodded, “Okay let me tell him you’re coming and you can go,” 

After signaling McGee to pull up useful security cameras Tony fired off a text to Ducky. Once the M.E. texted back he let Parker down. The little boy grabbed Zach and dragged him by the arm towards the elevator chattering about how cool Ducky’s magic was. His father and grandfather watched until the doors closed then both rushed behind McGee’s desk to make sure the boys made it down safely. 

Ziva didn’t know what to do. The very idea of Dinozzo being a father, and Gibbs acting as the child’s grandfather? It was absolutely absurd. She stood there until all three men relaxed, probably the children made it to Ducky safely. Then Tony’s computer dinged and they were off trying to find one of the attempted kidnappers. She decided to ignore it until information could be more easily gathered.

***

As Zach watched Dr. Mallard trade the coin from one hand to another it didn’t take him long to figure out how he did it. But looking at little Parker’s face he knew he couldn’t spoil the mystery of it. The four-year-old’s exclamations of surprise were adorable and Zach liked hearing them. In the short amount of time they knew each other the younger boy had grown on the six-year-old, and he hoped they stayed friends.

“Can I try?” 

***

Dinozzo smiled as Gibbs walked up to Zach, both staring out the window taking occasional sips from their cups. Parker walked over to him and Tony scooped him up into his lap. 

“Papa, is Zach gonna be okay?” 

“I think so. Why do you ask?”

“Because he is my friend, and I don’t like when my friends are sad.” the little boy laid his head on his father’s chest and sighed. He waved over to his new friend when Zach looked over at him. 

***

“I should have known, I shouldn’t have let him fool me like that,” Gibbs watched Zach’s downcast face and sighed internally. 

“Zach, sometimes really bad people are really good at fooling you,”

“Anybody bad ever fool you?”

“Oh yeah, more than once,”

“Someday I’m going to find them and put them all in jail.”

“I believe you will, but in order to do that you need someone on your six. Some one you can trust,” Zach’s eyes immediately looked to Parker and the younger boy waved at them. Gibbs smiled, his gut telling him those two would be friends for a long time to come. 


End file.
